


Change The Channel From Yesterday, Yesterday Wasn't So Great

by Moviemuncher



Series: Expendables One Shots [1]
Category: The Expendables
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept him grounded. All of them, it's why he can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change The Channel From Yesterday, Yesterday Wasn't So Great

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a shameless quote from Rocky Balboa (the sixth movie, not character. Paulie says it). Please comment, enjoy.

Barney watches his team from the back of Tool's place. He's sat on his own, watching three generations of Expendables mingle. Doc and Galgo were getting along great, which surprised most; Doc was quiet and Galgo couldn't shut up if you told him his life depended on it. He watches Lee learning to tolerate Smilee who was gunning for his position and then Barney's. It truly didn't bother Barney; a little healthy competition was good. But Smilee trying to outdo Lee did. Fortunately, Lee could handle himself. 

Tool drifts over slowly, sitting besides him. 

"Remind you of old times?" Tool asked gesturing round, indicating the atmosphere. Barney took a drag of his cigar before looking at Tool evenly 

"No. It remind you?" Barney countered darkly. Tool nodded thoughtfully, agreeing, not assenting.

"No." Tool voiced, more solemn than before. "No, then seems too dim." 

Barney snorts without malice, Tool meant he'd done his best to forget. Tool took a sip from his bottle, waiting.

"It's too... Light." Barney struggles to find the right word until there's an uproar of laughter. Tool sighs, age making it a heavy one. 

"They've been through the same shit but look at them. Damaged but whole." Tool stands, claps Barney on the shoulder and ambles off. 

Barney looks at his team and thinks of how they stop him dwelling in the past permanently. If he didn't have them he'd drown in memories.

How many people had he killed?

How many had he hurt? 

How many had he lost?

Too many. Too, too many. 

Barney thought this was why he couldn't let the team go. They were the future, he couldn't stay focused on the past if they were there. He was selfish and his guilt would plague him to his death, but he wasn't letting go. 

He needed them to keep him tuned into today and tomorrow, not yesterday. 

Yesterday wasn't so great.


End file.
